


Irish

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish

"What is it with you and my hand-me-downs, anyway?" asked Jason. The kid didn't even jump, just looked at Jason out of the corner of his eye.

"You weren't using it," he pointed out. "Besides, _your_ first costume was a hand-me-down."

Jason shrugged. "You know, this one has some disadvantages."

Tim's face twitched and Jason knew he was raising an eyebrow beneath the mask. "Oh?"

Without further warning, Jason attacked, and they tussled until Jason managed to pin Tim for long enough to give his cheek a vicious pinch before springing away. Tim jumped to his feet again, his staff raised defensively. When Jason didn't press the attack, he lowered it warily and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You're all in red and black," said Jason. "No green."

Tim opened his mouth, then paused. "You're not wearing any either," he said after a moment.

"Wrong." Grinning, Jason unzipped his jacket to reveal a t-shirt printed with a large, green four-leaf clover. ' _Blow Me, I'm Irish_ ', it proclaimed.

"Hm. Classy," commented Tim.

Jason shrugged. "It was in the fifty-cent bin at Wellgoods, and it fit."

Cocking his head to the side, Tim asked, "But you're not, are you? I mean, do you even have any Irish blood?"

Jason stared at him. "How the fuck should I know?"

Tim...blinked, then dropped his eyes. Jason could see the color crawling into his face. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low.

"Whatever," said Jason. Tim rubbed his cheek a little more, then glanced up at Jason with a sly look in his eyes. "What?" said Jason.

"You're wrong, too, you know."

"Wrong?"

Tim smirked.

"No. No way."

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"You are *not* wearing green...underwear."

Tim's grin widened. "*You'll* never know," he said, and disappeared off the edge of the building.


End file.
